


What Is Love

by superkaradamnvers



Series: A Super Kind of Love [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/F, Fluff, Midvale, Paparazzi, country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Kara and Cat must leave before anyone else catches a picture they don’t want, and realize there is a way to fix this madness, but the first thing on that list is getting out of the public eye as a couple, to remain safe and unseen.That, is gonna be interesting.





	What Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me through this madness, and I hope your going to enjoy where this goes from here on. I have my ideas, but I’d love it if you would tell me yours and I’ll do my best to incorporate them all at some point in the fic.
> 
> Thank you for the support, I’d love to know your thoughts.

“Winn, I need help.” Cat said sharply into her cell, helping Kara pick out some neutral clothing hastily but still calmly, and handed her a faded hoodie of hers and jeans that she hoped would fit Kara, and sighed when she heard Winn scrambling orotund on the other end of the line. 

“Winn, listen to me.” Kara said more gently, taking the phone from Cat, walking into the hallway upstairs as she did, and sighed when Winn spoke up softly.

“What is happening Kara? I heard the news on the radio.”

“It’s a long story.” Kara said quickly, averting her eyes as Cat changed into a slick black blouse and skirt, because she really didn’t need the arousal right now, not with this panic. “I need you to disprove the pictures the paparazzi got, and clear my name from Cat’s. I need to to disprove the allegations of us, the rumour of us being together. Like that.”

“How do you expect me to do this?” Winn asked sceptically, but thoroughly intrigued. Kara could hear it in his voice. 

“You’re good in computers and photography right? Photoshop?” Kara asked hopefully, and smiled at Cat with a nod when she received a confused yes.

“How good?” Kara asked and changed in a split second without even dropping the phone, and Cat smirked before stepping behind her to help with her hair, running her hands through it before slipping it into the back of the hoodie and going to her nightstand to pick between 3 different sets of keys, settling on a red set, which made Kara just tilt her head in confusion as Cat grabbed a blazer and her bag, then led Kara downstairs through the back hallway and to the garage, and to 3 different sports cars that had Kara gaping and nearly dropping the phone. 

“We’re taking the red one.” Cat said softly and slipped around to the drivers side and slid in, and Kara followed a second after, hanging up the phone and sliding it in the back pocket of the jeans. 

“Holy shit, Cat.” Kara said, breathless, stunned. 

“Calm down Supergirl, it’s only a 124 FIAT Spider. No big deal.”

Kara smirked as the engine whirred on, whispered silence compared to car engines Kara was more used to, and the top raised to give them complete privacy. 

“Where are we going Cat?” Kara asked softly, watching as Cat expertly steered the cat from the garage through the front driveway and out onto the main road, within minutes stirring them out onto the highway and bringing the car to a quick steady speed, before she answered. 

“The paparazzi think you are with me. They know Supergirl was with me, but they don’t know it’s you, Kara. It’s easy to get lost in panic, but there’s nothing to be scared about yet. I’m the Queen of All Media, this means nothing serious yet. For now it’s just an allegation.” Cat said gently, meeting Kara’s eyes for a split second before turning her gaze back to the road and reaching over to press a few buttons, flicking the radio to life. 

Cat found a news station, and then continued talking. “Right now, we don’t have to be scared yet. I’m getting us back to National City by private jet, and then to Catco. You will stay at my penthouse with Carter, and we’ll deal with this properly-“

“Cat, look at me. We can’t go to National City.”

“What do you mean?” Cat asked and kept focus on the road, and Kara swept a hand through her messy hair before continuing. “We have to go where they’d never expect us to be, so that they don’t come looking for us or keep an eye out for us. We need to stay out of the limelight, so that they don’t find us.”

“There isn’t anywhere where they wouldn’t look for Cat Grant, Kara. I’m a billionaire.” Cat said resolutely.

Kara sighed, and thought for a second, then pulled up her cell and punched in a number. “I know someone.” Kara whispered, and smiled when Cat looked at her, asking silently if she was trustable and someone Kara knew well. “My mother.” 

“What do I do about Carter?” Cat asked suddenly, and Kara reached out to place a hand on her arm, calming her. 

“It’s okay Cat.” Kara said immediately, her brain working at Kryptonian speed. “I have a plan for him already. James can watch him for the day, he’s already messaged me on it, and is picking him up from school later.”

 

——

“Well we’ll be at the house in a few minutes, but my mom isn’t home yet, for a few hours. So we can change and settle in a bit. And decide what to do.”

“So what’s your brilliant plan?” Cat asked as Kara turned the last corner to the large house. 

“We’ll figure that out after we settle in. We probably both need to clean up a bit, and need to relax a little, even though I know that will be damn near impossible. Let’s focus on that for the moment.” Kara said, turning off the rental car and getting out, looking at Cat, watching her reaction. Which was stunning. 

“Wow that’s a lot of land.” Cat whispered, stepping up the path to the house, her eyes falling on the ocean view and long expanse of land around the house. 

Kara laughed and stepped up beside her, the sight of Cat out of the city limelight and like this, was beautiful. Kara appreciated the sight for a moment, and then led Cat inside, and after a few moments, upstairs. Cat followed, and Kara nodded to a closet that had some stuff when she cane over with Alex, and at Cats blank face, reached in and dug through it, pulling out a few pieces of clothing she knew would fit Cat best, and handed them to her.

“Out here, in a suit, you’ll stand out like a red flag, Cat. These, should fit you reasonably well.” Kara said, and Cat nodded her agreement, taking the neatly folded pile and heading to the bathroom a few doors down the hall.

Kara sighed as soon as Cat was out of sight, and went downstairs and outside when she heard Eliza’s car pull up.

Kara went out to hug her mother, and Eliza hugged back before pulling away and giving her a serious look.

“You didn’t tell me you were involved with someone, much less her.” Eliza whispered, and smiled. “You can stay as long as you both need, I just hope everything’s absolutely alright. Kara... isn’t she your boss?” Eliza asked, as usual pegging every question at once.

“Uh... not anymore, kind of. I... it’s a long story.” Kara said, not bothering to go into unnecessary detailing about that night and the next morning. “I just need to be out of the city with her for a little until we figure out what to do. They won’t come looking here for anyone, so it’s the safest option of all.”

“That is smart. Well I’m all up for it, though slightly starstruck. I mean... it’s Cat...” Eliza stopped, her gaze landing on the front door of the house, to the beautiful sight of Cat Grant walking up to her in a simple light blue tank top and faded jeans, and her sunglasses perched in her hair, holding it back from her face. “It’s Cat Grant.”


End file.
